


Heroes and Villians

by Storyteller1954



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Romance, Size Difference, Superheroes, Transformation, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1954/pseuds/Storyteller1954
Summary: Anna Johnson's life is as regular as one can imagine. She gets up every morning to feed the many stray cats that come through her kitchen window, goes to work at a Cafe where she crushes on two very attractive women who both look like they could bench press her small little self with ease, and just before she closes up for the night, takes care of two injured superpowered Amazonians who are both the city's hero She-ra and her nemesis the villainess known as Catra....Okay, maybe her life is a little exciting.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Heroes and Villians

Anna Johnson is a young woman with a crush. Correction, she is a young woman with two crushes, because one isn’t enough or something.

She just couldn’t help herself though. They were just so beautiful. Not only that, they were almost complete opposites of each other in both appearance and personality.

One is a golden-haired, blue-eyed girl that comes into the cafe where Anna works and always orders a smoothie, usually strawberry-flavored, during a run she does every morning. She always has her hair in a high ponytail as well as wearing gym shorts and a sports jacket over a tank top and sports bra. She is consistently energetic and kind, greeting Anna with a bright smile and giving kind thanks as she leaves with her drink.

The other is a tan-skinned girl with wild brown hair, freckles, and who has hetero-chromatic eyes; the left one a gold color while the right is turquoise. She always comes in late in the day and orders a special latte that only Anna knows how to make, wearing a baggy hoodie, ripped jeans, and a beanie. She is consistently rude and though Anna doesn't like saying it, bitchy. But despite that, Anna can’t help but be drawn to her. Perhaps it is the mystery of not knowing who she is, or maybe she simply likes bad girls. But most of all she just seemed… lonely.

Anna likes to think of the two of them as like the sun and moon. Both incandescently beautiful, and both well out of her reach.

Anna always thought of herself as rather plain-looking. Brown hair, brown eyes, short stature, small breasts, the list goes on.

While these two girls easily look like they could be supermodels, as well as the fact that they have more muscle in one of their arms than Anna has in her entire body. They probably could bench press her with ease.

God, if only…

 ** _‘No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Go away!’_** Thinks Anna as she continues her mopping of the cafe floor, after which she will finish closing up. She looks out the large cafe windows to watch as people and cars go by.

 _ **“** We interrupt to bring you this special announcement.”_ Anna looks up at the cafe’s TV to see the local news station on. **_“_** _Just now, the terrorist organization known as ‘The Horde' attacked the headquarters of Brightmoon Incorporated, trying to steal the blueprints for a new high-powered laser. They were then promptly engaged by the superhero She-Ra, who capture the criminals and set off in pursuit of the villain known as Catra, who was the leader of this band of brigands. The current whereabouts of the two are unknown as of this moment. We will let you known when we have more. This is David Scott of Brightmoon News.”_

“Just another night in Brightmoon City,” Anna says ruefully as she finishes up the mopping with a shake of her head. After she finished, she puts the mop and bucket in the cafe’s tool storage closet, then proceeds to close up. After she does so, she goes to drop off a bag of trash in the dumpster out behind the cafe.

But before she can put the trash in the bin, she is beyond startled when two massive figures crash down onto the bin from above, crushing it.

“OH MY GOD!” Anna exclaims, dropping the trash bag.

The two figures roll off the bin and break away from each other, both quickly rising unsteadily to their feet. It didn’t take long for Anna to realize who was in front of her. It was none other than both the hero of Brightmoon City She-Ra and its villain Catra. And they were a sight to behold.

Both standing around eight feet in height, with amazonian physiques that would make wonder woman jealous. The two super-powered titans faced off against one another, each glaring with hatred at the other.

They also looked like they were ready to collapse at any moment.

“Give it up, Catra. You not winning this fight.” Says She-Ra.

“Sorry, Princess, not happening.” Growls Catra in response, bearing her large fangs as she did so.

Anna looked between the two of them, not sure if she should run or not. Well, running would be the better idea, but she might not have a chance to see these two in such proximity again. So, she tries to memorize as much of their features as she could.

 _ **‘Oh wait, I can use my phone!’**_ She digs through her purse for said device. Finally procuring it, she raises to eye height and takes a quick picture. Unfortunately for her, she forgot to turn off the flash, thus alerting the two supers to her presence. She freezes under their sudden gaze.

“Who the hell are you?!” Demands Catra at the same time She-Ra says, “Please get back, for your own safety!”

Yet as the two both took a step towards Anna, one to protect and one to harm, only for both to collapse into two giant heaps on the ground.

Anna stares in bewilderment at the two now unconscious supers only for said bewilderment to turn into pure shock when both of them start glowing, gold and crimson respectively and transform from being amazonian goddesses into two very familiar faces.

Basically, the hero and villain of Brightmoon City were also the two women that Anna had been crushing on for some time now.

Anna had only one thing to say about that.

“Fudge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my debut story on this site/application! Hope you enjoyed this first little tidbit I wrote for you all and I will see you next chapter. But just to give you fair warning, updates may be slow and ponderous at times, so please be patient.


End file.
